The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus of a data storing device, and especially to a novel designed fixing apparatus of a data storing device without needing any screws in assembly. Thus, the present invention is time and labor saving with a fast production speed.
Other than hard disk drivers and floppy disk drivers, optic disk drivers are another device for a computer to read or write data thereon. In general, an optic disk driver may store data of at most 650 MB. Since the capacity is very large, many software programs are stored in optic disk drivers. Therefore, optic disk driver is a necessary device for a computer.
However, the prior art optic disk driver and other data storing devices are fixed to a computer mainframe through a large amount of screws. Much labors and hours are needed in assembly. Moreover, the screws required increases the cost so as to increase the manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fixing apparatus of a data storing device comprising a lower case, an upper case, and two combining elastic pieces. The data storing device can be disposed between the upper case and the lower case, and then the buckling portions of the combining elastic pieces connected to the left and right sides of the upper case are buckled to the combining holes of the lower case so that the data storing device is clamped and fixed between the upper case and lower case without using any screw. The assembling work requires less hours and time with a fast speed. Thus, the manufacturing cost is reduced greatly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.